


Don't Get Caught

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bro on bottom, M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Dad started dating a while ago, and that opened John's eyes to new ways of looking at his best bro's bro. They started hooking up (it's just sex, they tell themselves. They're not going to get emotionally invested - that would be stupid, right?), and they both quickly found that it's so much more fun to try to keep it a secret. Tonight Dave and Dad are going on a date and Bro is tasked with watching little troublemaker John Egbert. PWP. Just Dave/Dad mention don't get your hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Night Out: Dad's Choice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066130) by [HeadmasterFelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix). 



"Bye dad. Have a nice night!" You give the sweetest smile you can as he leaves for his date with Dave. Inside you're still irked by the idea that your dad is treating your best bro to fancy dinners and all-night love making sessions, but tonight you have the perfect distraction. After causing some trouble the last time you were left home alone, your dad has decided that you still need a sitter. Getting your dad to send you to the Strider house when he went out is _exactly_ why you caused trouble to begin with. The irony of the situation does strike you - he thinks you need a babysitter while he's screwing your best friend? While you close the door and turn the lock, you start to wonder if your dad suspects the elder Strider might be doing with the younger Egbert more or less the same thing the elder Egbert is doing with the younger Strider.

You feel your tall 'babysitter' close behind you. His arm reaches over your shoulder and rests on the closed door. A rush of excitement pulses through you, all previous thoughts are abandoned, and you swivel around to face him.

"Li'l bro forgot his jacket." his voice is smooth and unfeeling.

"I guess they'll probably get to the restaurant, realize he doesn't have it and turn around to come back and get it, huh?" your excitement is barely hidden. Thank goodness it was Dad's turn to pick the date, and thank goodness he always chooses black-tie places.

"Guess so."

"We could call them..." you feign sincerity. You feel like you're grinning but attempt to be cool anyway.

"Yeah, we could..." he smirks at you, you flash him a wicked but still goofy grin.

Almost instantly the two of you are kissing and pulling your shirts off while you back towards the little kitchenette of his apartment. You both toss them towards the couch just before he pulls you up onto the counter, kissing the whole time. While you put your knees on opposite sides of his back he starts kissing your neck. You squeeze your legs around him and groan. He's such a top and you love it. He treats you like you're small, though by no means does he act as if you're fragile. Having him pull you around and shower you with all kinds of affection, and the attitude coming off of him that he's bigger and stronger and more grown up is exactly what you want in this warm-up stage.

He grinds his hips up in between your legs and his jeans do next to nothing to conceal how hard he's getting. You whimper with anticipation, you know he likes it when you make that noise and you know he gets off on what an insatiable, horny teenager you are. It's been minutes since you got onto the counter top but you both know you really don't have much time. Sure, you're going to have all night to go at it once the jacket is picked up, but that's hardly the point. No one knows the two of you have been fucking, and sneaking around like this is hot. The more risky it is, the more likely you'll get caught, the hotter it is. He lifts you up and off the surface and the two of you quickly scramble to the futon. He sheds his jeans and boxers on the way while you're still struggling to get out of your pants when you arrive at your destination.

Bro helps you but tells you not to bother with totally stripping. You're going to have to get dressed quick, so he just slides your cock out of your underwear and pulls it into his mouth to make sure you're more than ready for this. You love seeing him on his knees like that. You love it how he starts to get all bottom-y when things get heavy. You love filling him up and watching his hardened facade slip from his control.

You are, in fact, more than ready. Gripping his hair you pull him off of you and order him to pick his position. You can tell he likes you getting bossy by the subtle, very short nip he gives to his bottom lip. Learning to read him has been difficult, but your knowledge of Dave made it sort of like learning Latin when you already know Italian.

He bends over the back of the couch, grabbing a stashed bottle of lube from under the futon mattress while taking his position. You almost laugh at how skinny and pale his ass is but you realize he would take it the wrong way. Striders can be so sensitive. As you push up behind him he reaches down to grab hold of his own cock.

You spend several minutes sliding in and out of him, grunting into his ear. You've got one hand gripping his hip, the other his shoulder, and you're pushing into him as deep and hard as you can. You can hear him panting against the back of the couch, and the way he rocks back and forth, on and off of you, in and out of his hand, is absolutely wonderful. Instinct tells you to slow down and draw this out longer, but then you remember that your dad or your best bro will be coming through that door any minute. The idea is thrilling.

"They're gonna be back really soon," you tell him just to give him the same exciting jolt you had.

"Fuck yes they are. Now fill me up before we get caught, John." His voice has a teasing tone to it, and he keeps egging you on while you pound into him, telling you how he doesn't want to get caught, and what a shame it would be if anyone found out about this. His words seem to be doing more for him than you because he grabs for his shirt and soon you feel him freeze up, his body tightening around you. You keep pushing through his orgasm and by the end of it you're pumping your cum deep inside of him.

You both gasp with weak-feeling bodies. As you slide out of him he reaches for your clothes and his and demands that you get dressed. Once his pants are on he flips on the TV and takes his underwear and now dirty shirt into the bedroom.

You dress as quickly as you can, smoothing out your hair and trying to figure out what show is on. You remind yourself to act natural, assure yourself that you can go make out with your boyfriend once they leave again, and chastise yourself for thinking that he's your boyfriend.

Before the commercial break is even over and before you've had a chance to know what's on, you hear the apartment door unlock and Dave comes walking in.

"Hey," he says as he goes to pull his suit jacket off the back of the kitchen stool.

"Oh, hey Dave! Back from your date already?!" You give him your best dorky laugh. He doesn't seem convinced.

"Uhhuh... what are you watching?"

"What? Oh... uhhh... I dunno." shit.

"You dunno?" Dave raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I forgot." You pull out the patented derpy smile. Maybe he'll just believe you're stupid.

Dirk walks out of the bedroom in a new shirt, looking as calm and collected as ever. He and his bro exchange micro-nods.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dave leaves. Dirk follows him to the door and locks it behind him.

When he turns around he's wearing that same smirk as he was the last time they left.


End file.
